


Hold Me Close

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hugging, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stiles is cold and Derek warms him up





	Hold Me Close

Beacon Hills was suffering from one of the worst sudden temperature drop ever. All the town's power grid was out and so people were walking around in thick layers. Stiles Stillinkski was one of the few people in town that wasn't wrapped up at home watching TV, eating his dinner. Instead he was bundled up, driving his jeep to the Hale estate to find Derek. After he'd killed Peter last year, Derek became the Alpha. Eventually Scott forgave him , but only after Allison talked to him. Even Jackson joined the pack and after Danny found out so did he. Now the pack consists of Stiles, Derek, Scott, Jackson, Allison, Danny and Lydia. And everything's back to normal. Well as normal as a teenage werewolf pack could be...

Stiles' POV.

It was so cold I was surprised my feet and toes hadn't dropped off by now. Could I still walk and drive like that or not? I wondered. Probably not. I shook my head in an attempt to clean it and continued driving to Derek's. Luckily I'd fixed the heating in my jeep last week so I wasn't going to lose my toes any time soon. I finally got there, no lights were on in the house and the door was shut. It looked like an old horror movie set as per usual. Sighing I got out of my jeep and walked up to the porch. I could somehow sense Derek wasn't in there so I started looking in the surrounding woods. Nothing. Then I spotted a dark shape in the Camaro parked in front of the house. Bingo. Quietly I opened the door, expecting a glare but found only a sleeping Derek! His black hair was rough like he hadn't brushed it in a couple of days and he was wearing his usual leather jacket, tee shirt and jeans combo. He looked kind of...hot in a casual-observance way. The one thing I couldn't get past was : he was purring. It was a light small sound that could only be heard if there was silence but it was adorable. Did I just call Derek adorable? I backtracked my thoughts and found out yes I did. And hot. Then I remembered something from my many hours of research. Werewolves were like space heaters with legs and if Derek was an Alpha then he would be even warmer. Cautiously I climbed into the backseat and sat very close next to him. I was right, he was boiling!I hoped he wouldn't kill me for this. Sighing happily I curled up next to him and fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOO TIME WARP,ONE HOUR FORWARD OOOOOOOOO

I slowly opened my eyes only to be facing the window. Weird. That's when I noticed I had someone's arms wound around me, holding me close. It was obviously a strong someone and I looked down only to blush fiercely when I noticed that I was sat with my legs wrapped around their hips, my head on their chest and my arms hooked around their neck. Already knowing who I would find when I looked up , I tried to delay it but eventually lifted my head up, my eyes meeting Derek's. I sat up fully so my legs were still wrapped around him but my back now rested against the driver's seat.

"Hey." I smiled sheepishly. This was pretty embarrassing. I was certain my face was bright red.

"When did you get here?"

At least he wasn't pissed off. His voice was curious (and thankfully sleepy). That was a start. I glanced at my watch.

"About an hour ago."

The sun was peeking from behind the clouds slightly for the first time in nearly weeks. I wanted to just bask in it but realised how I was still sat. Maybe I should move? I shifted slightly but Derek's hands had slid from around my shoulders to rest on my waist. Holding me in place. He'd noticed I was trying to move and smirked. Either he was going to rip me to shreds or he was just trying to freak me out. Or a healthy dose of both.

"This is kind of an awkward position so do you want me to move or…" I trailed off to give him a chance to answer. He tipped his head to the side in mock thought before nodding. I nodded as well and then swung one knee up so I could get off him. Before I'd even got my leg fully up though he was shaking his head.

" I kind of like where you're sitting but there's one slight problem." He cooed ,his eyes glowing. The red tints made him seem almost captivating. Now it was my turn to tip my head to the side.

"So where should I move?"

Smirking he gestured for me to come closer. I leaned a bit forward. A shake of the head , another moving forward gesture. A bit less space between us later and I realised that if I did it again our faces would be touching. More precisely our lips would be. He gestured for me to move closer and then he scanned my face.

"Tell me to stop." He whispered. I looked up to him. Did I really want him to stop? I'd noticed over the past few weeks I couldn't stop watching him, his movements and just him. The way his eyes glowed blue slightly before becoming that fierce alpha red. Even how when someone made a joke when he looked away and seemed annoyed he would actually grin to himself. He was captivating...

"What if I don't want you to stop? Or do I have to make the first move?" I grinned back. He smirked, showing lengthened teeth and gently laid his lips over mine. I froze for a second before I let out a small moan and pressed back. He was so soft and warm. The stubble he always seemed to have made me want to laugh from the feel of it against my skin and I couldn't suppress a small giggle. I heard him let out a slightly relieved laugh. His hands stayed on my hips but pulled me even closer so our chests were pressed together and I fisted my hand into his leather jacket. Just as his tongue swiped across the seam of my lips asking for entrance we had to break apart suddenly as somewhere a branch snapped. I heard a deep rumbling laugh and was shocked to realise it also came from Derek but once more he pulled me to him and I was more than happy to ignore the noise, too. He looked deeply into my eyes. His flashed a slight blue then finally red as he spoke next:

"The rest of the pack are watching." Derek whispered "What should we do, Stiles?"

"Give them something to watch." I laughed.


End file.
